Party Favors
by Kita Kudai
Summary: When a friend told Aiko that her boyfriend Hikaru has cheated on him she broke up with him. She found out that friend lied she finds herself determined to tell Hikaru she was sorry. She's dragged to a party by her friend Kyoya and finds her chance. Hi/OC


**In honor of summer, I have decided to write my friends a bunch of one-shots. This one is dedicated to Aiko-chan, whom of which is the main character of this story.**

**I don't own Ouran High Host Club.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A girl of about sixteen stepped out of her house, locking the door right behind her. She was nervous. Her short brown hair fluttered in the wind. Dark chocolate colored eyes glanced around her, waiting for her ride. She looked down at her clothes, worried that they weren't going to be fancy enough for the party she and her friend would be going to. He had told her to dress casually but what exactly had he meant by casual? The definition was endless.

She was wearing a black tank top with a white vest, decorated with the Beatles logo on the edge. Her jeans cut off at her knees and were frayed at the edges. She wasn't wearing a tie like she normally did but she was wearing her new necklace that had a guitar pick on it. She played with it as she waited for her ride. She didn't have much more time to think when a limo pulled up next to her house.

She smiled and stepped forward as the car window rolled down, revealing her smirking friend. It was none other than the ever so handsome Kyoya Ootori. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking at her with his obsidian eyes. She smiled, getting into his car. When he saw her he wrinkled his nose, as if in disgust. She frowned, glancing out the window rather quickly. She could see his reflection in the mirror. His raven colored hair was perfectly combed over, like usual. He wore a simple white button up shirt and black pants, making the girl worry she was underdressed for the party.

"Aiko-chan." He said in an informal greeting, at least for him anyways.

"Hi, Kyoya-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm a little nervous. I've never been to a party with any of your friends." Aiko admitted.

"Actually, you have. The Hitachiin twins are going to be there." Kyoya said.

Aiko stiffened. She had dated one of the twins – Hikaru. She had loved him so much and when she found out he was cheating on her, well, it felt like her heart had been shattered to pieces. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Her friend was the one to tell her none the less, until she figured something out about that friend. Now all she wanted to do was find Hikaru once more and apologize.

* * *

When Aiko got to the party Tamaki quickly pulled Kyoya off in some random direction. She smiled, waving at him as he was helplessly dragged away by the overeccentric blond. Slowly Aiko's smile faded and she looked around, not seeing Hikaru or his brother Kaoru, but if one of them was around the other was probably nearby somewhere.

She danced her way through the crowd of teens. The DJ was playing some sort of techno beat that she didn't recognize. She never really cared for techno. It wasn't her preferred favorite. The Beatles and U2 on the other hand… Those wer some of the best bands she had ever heard, yet no one seemed to share her opinion on the matter. Her friends would tolerate it but they would never really care for it.

Aiko walked out onto the balcony of the third floor music room. She could see the garden below, smiling as she remembered playing a game there with Hikaru. She could see an imaginary version of herself running across the lawn, laughing, dancing out of one another's grasp. Just having a good time. She missed those times. It had been so dull lately without the mischeivous ginger haired twin at her side.

She sighed, bitterly, hoping to still find him. Suddenly she heard voices, and she recognize one of them as Kaoru, and the other as Hikaru, her ex-boyfriend. They're seemed to be conversing about something, and quite deeply at that. She frowned. The two of them really seemed to be getting into their conversation. It was wrong. The twins hardly ever fought and when they did it was beyond serious.

She looked down to see they were under the balcony. Glancing around, Aiko noticed a nursery growing up the building, one of the wooden ones that clung to the side of the buildings. She smiled and walked over to it. Sure, she'd have to be wary of the roses and thorns but she had to get to Hikaru to apologize for being so mean to him. She climbed out onto it and started her decent downwards.

Aiko was happy to find that the shadows conceal her from their view, as she tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. The curiousity was burning inside of her, making her climb down with ease and ignore the pain the thorns piercing her skin were leaving. She didn't really feel the thorns. She just had to know what they were talking about. She worried about the two of them, since they hardly ever fought.

"Just tell her Hikaru. She'll believe you," Kaoru said.

Hikaru didn't look convinced. He hung his head, obviously bothered by something. Aiko stopped climbing down and looked down at the two of them. She stopped, before they could spot her on the wall. She smiled, knowing that Hikaru would probably crack some joke about her being like Spiderman if the two of them were on speaking terms. Unfortunately, they weren't but hopefully they could fix that.

"She won't. She's too stubborn…" Hikaru replies flatly.

Aiko froze. Their argument was over a girl. It made jealousy burn inside her chest, knowing that Hikaru could have moved on so quickly but if he was happy she was happy. She tried to swallow the knot that formed in her throat but it was harder than she thought. She was going to start climbing back up but she wanted to stay and listen, just a little longer.

"Hikaru..."

"No..."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped a little more indignantly.

"Sh-"

"You can prove that you didn't cheat on her, and that friend of her's lied to her. So why don't you tell her Hikaru?" Kaoru asks.

Aiko smiled sadly. They were talking about_ her_. Her best friend, or should she say former best friend, lied to her. Mainly because she had been jealous. She only said that Hikaru cheated on Aiko so she would break up with him. And she did, not before called him astonishing names, though. To make it even worse he just sat there, letting her call him harsh words without saying anything back.

He didn't even deserve any of what she said to him. She had just been so angry that she screamed every cold and uncaring thought at him, in front of his brother no less. At least Kaoru tried to defend his brother while she slaughtered him with cold words. Now that she knew she regretted it. She had never felt so bad in her entire life and she wanted to make it right.

Aiko knew she had to tell him she knew the truth. She simply had to tel him. He deserved to know. But she felt so guilty about all of the bad things she said to him. She had kept her mouth shut but she missed talking to him, joking with Hikaru, hanging out with the two of them. It was almost unbearably painful to be on such tense terms with both of the twins.

"I don't deserve her, that's why I won't tell her! She should be with Tamaki or something…" Hikaru retorts.

Aiko winced, not knowing how he could possibly be so nice about it. She had been so mean to him and yet he defended her. If anything she didn't deserve to have even had him at all. He had been the best boyfriend. She had no idea how she had even gotten the idea that Hikaru was cheating. He was the perfect boyfriend.

"That's a load of bull and you know it. Even if she did go out with someone else you'll get pissed and kick the guy's ass eventually," Kaoru says.

Aiko could hear Hikaru cursing lightly under his breath. He was calling Kaoru a bastard for being right. Hikaru would get upset with any other guy went out with you. He wouldn't be mad at her but the guy would get it for even thinking about going out with her. Aiko sighed and reached for the next handhold so she could continue climbing down. She couldn't stand it anymore.

He wasn't supposed to be so nice about it. He was supposed to hate her, after all the things that she said to him were very cruel. How he could be this forgiving was beyond her. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard a crack. Her eyes widned in horror when she realized the gate that she was holding onto cracked. She reached out, trying to grab a hold of it so she wouldn't fall but she couldn't grasp anything.

"Whoa!" She cried.

The twins looked up to see her falling. Hikaru's eyes widened and he reached out, holding out his arms to catch her as she fell. She fell right into his arms, knocking both of them to the ground. She blushed darkly, looking up to see Hikaru's face extremely close to her own. She blushed darkly, trying to look away, only to look up to an identical face smirking at her. Kaoru seemed rather pleased to see her.

"Umm… Hi, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-kun…" Aiko said.

She nearly slapped herself for the lack of anything better to say. She sounded so stupid. She felt uncomfortable, laying on top of Hikaru, being watched by both twins. Suddenly Kaoru smiled. His smile seemed a little unnerving. Slowly Aiko sat up. When she tried to stand she winced. Her ankle wouldn't hold her. She fell into Hikaru's arms. He eased her to the ground, looking at her ankle.

"You twisted it, Aiko-san." He said, flatly.

Aiko winced, not because she twisted her ankle but because of the tone Hikaru was using. She really wanted him to act as he should, instead of so distant and disconnected. She looked at the ground, saddened, embarrassed. She looked up at Kaoru, practically pleading him to do something, anything to help her out. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll go get Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru said.

"No. I'll get him." Hikaru insisted.

"That's my cue to leave," Kaoru continued ignoring Hikaru.

He stands up from where he was sitting on the ground. Hikaru gave his brother a hardened glare. Kaoru merely smiled sweetly and jogged away before his brother could protest. When he was at least ten feet away he turned on his heel, looking at the two of them with an odd look on his face that made Aiko cock her head in confusion. She smiled despite herself but Kaoru and Hikaru could always make her smile.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, gaining Hikaru's attention, "If you don't tell her, I will. Though, I'm pretty sure she'd rather hear it from you than me."

Kaoru walked off. Hikaru and Aiko were left alone. Slowly they looked over to one another. Each wanting to say something, anything at all. However, both of them remained speechless, at a loss for words. Slowly, Hikaru sat down next to her. He sighed annoyed by something and broke eye contact, looking down at his crossed legs to avoid looking herr in the eye. Aiko sighed as well.

"Aiko… I have to tell you something…" He trails off, unable to continue.

There is another silence. It ate away at Aiko, bothering her to death. Tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Aiko really hoped Kaoru would get back soon but knew he would take his sweet time finding that nurse. Aiko sighed once more, and then scooted over to sit down opposite him, crossing your legs like he is. She grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly. He looked at her rather surprised.

Aiko merely smiled at him. He shifted, a little uncomfortable but he didn't pull his hands away from hers. It was a good sign for the both of them. Hikaru squeezed her hands a little tighter. She could feel his pulse pounding under his skin. She brushed her fingers across the veins in his wrists, trying to soothe him.

"You can tell me anything, Hikaru-kun…" She murmured, trying to encourage him in telling her.

She knew what he was going to say. She felt bad for pushing him to say it but she still wanted to hear it from him, not from her former friend or from Kaoru. She wanted Hikaru to tell it to her straight. She smiled at him encouragingly. He just shook his head. She could tell he wanted to run a hand through his hair so she let go of one of his hands, allowing him to do so. He put his hand right back into hers after he ran his hand through his hair.

"Your friend… she lied to you when she told you I cheated on you. I would never do that to you Aiko-chan. I couldn't even think of doing that. Why would I?" Hikaru admits

By the look in his eyes Aiko could tell from his eyes that he really was telling the truth. She smiled weakly at the comment, at a total loss for words. Tears welled up in her eyes and she could feel a knot forming in her throat. She really didn't deserve to have Hikaru as a friend or a former boyfriend and she was really glad Kyoya had brought her along for the party.

"I know…" She said softly.

"Huh?"

"I knew what you told. I was just too cowardly to tell you." She said.

He stares at her in shock for a few seconds. His face slowly softened into a smile. He was grinning from ear to ear. Aiko was surprised that his face didn't crack in half. Hikaru let go of her hands, grabbing her around her middle. She squealed, laughing as he pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them started laughing and she smiled, completely delighted as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're not a coward." He whispered in her ear.

She frowned but her arms slowly slithered up and gripped his arms, keeping them around her torso. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think that he was way too good for her. He was possibly the best boyfriend she had ever had.

"I'm a stupid coward Hikaru-kun…" She muttered.

"Don't say that," He replies.

He tightened his hold on her, nearly squeezing the air out of her. A soft but comforting silence feel over the two of them. It was hardly uncomfortable or tense as the one from earlier was. This one was relaxed, in a way it was gentle. Aiko could hear Hikaru shift and she looked up at him. He took the opertunity to gently kiss her forehead, ridding her of any and all worries she had.

He was always exceptionally good at that. Anything she ever worried about, he'd always make her feel better. He was her protector and best friend. She smiled. She was really blessed, to have such a good boyfriend. If he'd take her back, that was. And that reminded her of one entirely pressing matter that she needed cleared up.

"Hika-kun?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Does this mean that we're… together again?" Aiko questioned.

The soft kiss he lays on her lips tells her the answer. He pulls away, smiling. His smile was contagous. She leaned against him as he begans rocking her gently, humming softly to the two of them. She recognized the tune from one of her Beatles albums. He had remembered her favorite song. She smiled, humming along until her mind felt numb.

She could feel her eyes drooping. She felt so tired, yet the night was almost half over. She let out one last sigh, letting sleep overcome her. She had fallen asleep in Hikaru's arms, never happier. When he noticed she was asleep he stopped humming and started playing with a lock of her hair.

Hikaru smiles down at her. His thoughts were on the fact of how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. She forgave him and he forgave her. Aiko was his, once more. He definitely wasn't going to let her go again, former friends of hers be damned. He had to fight tooth and nail to get her back in the first place.

"Over here!" He could hear his brother call.

"Shh!" Hikaru hissed, "She's asleep!"

Kaoru rounded the corner with Kyoya in tow. The two were being followed by Mori, the larger senior. All three of them smiled when they saw Hikaru sitting there, with Aiko in his lap, sleeping. Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The junior turned on his heel and started walking away, waving his hand over his shoulder.

"I leave her in your capable hands, Hikaru…" Kyoya said.

Mori stood there, unsure of what to do. His storm gray eyes flickered down to the younger sophomore student. He was no longer needed since the twins could get Aiko to their limo and take her home. Kaoru nodded, signalling that Mori could walk away as well. Kaoru smiled and walked over to his brother, grinning.

"Finally, you idiot…" Kaoru laughed lightly.

"What can I say?" Hikaru asked, "The ladies love me…"

Aiko stirred. Slowly she pulled her head away from Hikaru's chest. She brought a hand to her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. Her tongue felt heavy but she swallowed, trying to make her tongue a little less thick. Even her thoughts weren't coherant.

"I love you…" Aiko muttered sleepily.

"Love you too, Aiko-chan…" Hikaru whispered.

Aiko sighed, snuggling close to Hikaru's chest. He didn't seem to mind at all. Instead he pulled her a little closer, glad to have her in his arms. Kaoru smiled at the both of them, turning his head so they could have a moment, if not completely alone. All three of them were smiling, thinking the exact same thing. _'Best party ever...'_

**

* * *

**

Nice and fluffy. I hope all of you liked it! Read and Review please!


End file.
